parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Loretta Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland)
Loretta Callisto is one of the main characters who appears in the Disney Junior animated series, Miles from Tomorrowland. She is Miles older sister and explores the universe with the rest of her family. History: :Loretta researches and records new discoveries and has the answer to almost any question in the universe right on her wrist with her Bracelex. She's a brilliant computer coder and a great older sister to Miles. She always has his back. Personality and Traits Loretta is more intellectual than her brother, and she likes technology and gadgets. Being the brainiac part of the family, she is incredible at science and has this great thirst for knowledge. While Miles is more physical and rough and tumble, Loretta prefers doing research, rather than having fun and being chaotic. Despite being down to earth, Loretta has on some occasions known to have a little fun on the side, like surfing. Using her bracelex, she almost has the answer to any question in the universe and can translate the most ancient alien language that the Callistos encounter. Like her father, Loretta is a skilled inventor, and applies her practical nature to her craft, while Miles's inventions are less practical, at times to their detriments. Physical Appearance As the oldest child in the family at eleven years old, Loretta is a few inches taller than Miles. Like her brother, she is half Asian in appearance, which comes from her mother's side. She has long, deep auburn brown hair tied in a side banded ponytail, and when wearing her space suit her hair is tied back in a bun. Loretta has almond-shaped green eyes, light freckles across her cheeks and nose, and light pink lips. Portrayals: *In Hiro from Tomorrowland he is played by GoGo Tomago. Gallery: Miles-from-tomorrowland-21.png Miles-from-tomorrowland-22.png Journey-to-the-Frozen-Planet-9.png The-Neptune-Adventure-26.png The-Neptune-Adventure-32.png The-Neptune-Adventure-38.png The-Neptune-Adventure-43.png To-the-Goldilocks-Zone-5.png Miles and Loretta 1.jpg Hiccup-in-the-Plan-17.png Hiccup-in-the-Plan-46.png Hiccup-in-the-Plan-29.png Miles from tomorrowland still.jpg The-Neptune-Adventure-41A.png|"Try looking at it this way." The-Neptune-Adventure-46A.png The-Neptune-Adventure-51A.png 2016-03-12 (30).png The Discovery Expedition 1.jpg Miles and Loretta.png The Discovery Expedition 5.jpg How I saved my Summer Vacation 1.jpg Planet of the Plants.jpg Miles and Loretta 3.jpg Miles vs. The Volcano 2.jpg The Mystery of Atlantix 1.png Snow Globe.jpg Ghost Moon 1.jpg miles-from-tomorrowland-finale.jpg Lunar New Year 1.png Blasteroid! 1.png Unexpected Ally 1.png The Callisto family hug.png Escape from the Tethoscape 1.jpg Yuri's Night 1.png Happy Captains Day.jpg The Search for Skellig Ro 1.jpg The Search for Skellig Ro 3.jpg Unplugged 2.jpg Escape-from-the-Tethoscape-1.png The-Mystery-of-Atlantrix-1.png Blasteroid-2.png The-Great-Blastboard-Chase-1.png How I Saved My Summer Vacation 1.jpg Galactech-Captain-Miles-2.png Galactech - March of the Robo-Penguins 1.jpg Galactech - March of the Robo-Penguins 2.jpg The Adventures of Jet Retrograde 3.jpg The Adventures of Jet Retrograde 2.png The First Day of Galactic School 3.jpg Building Day 1.jpg MfT Once in a blue moon - 1.jpg Once in a Blue Moon 2.jpg Galactech - The Mystery of the Dinosaurs 1.jpg MERC Loretta and Miles.jpg Chasing the Stormchaser 2.jpg The Search for the Plectrix 1.jpg The Search for the Plectrix 3.jpg Robo-Monkey Business 2.jpg Connect and Protect 1.png Connect and Protect 4.png The Great Space Train Robbery-Mission Pets One 1.jpg The Great Space Train Robbery-Mission Pets One 2.jpg MFO Shuttlescrafts.png Villain After Villain 1.jpg MFO Hoverbikes.png Miles, Loretta, Haruna and Mirandos in Gi Guit.jpg MFO - Loretta, Mirandos, and Miles.png Galactech 7.jpg Galactech 5.jpg Loretta Callisto.jpg Miles, Loretta, and MERC.jpg Loretta.jpg Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Comedians Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Girlfriends Category:Brown Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:White Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Characters with green eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Green eyes Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Blondes Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Disney Channel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Happy Character Category:Happy